


Well-Spoken

by DianaMoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Animals, Banter, Community: sd_ldws, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Mission Fic, Owls, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may not always be easy to understand what Danny means when he does or doesn't speak, but for Steve, it makes all the difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well-Spoken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the final week of SD_LDWS. It was an image prompt with author's choice of genre. Really wanted to write more to my HP!Verse but then that would've given me away. So I wrote this, heh. Took a long time to condense it but hope you enjoy. Although I couldn't fit into the story, [Lali's](http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/0/Lali) name means "well-spoken, gabby" in Greek. XD Link to the image prompt is given at the end of the fic.
> 
> And woohoo! I managed 3rd place for this and 2nd Runner Up Overall! Thanks for all your votes! <3  
> 
> 
>   
> [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/sdldwsmod/pic/0000hacr)  
> Banner art by **deedo-2313**  
> 

" _Whuk?_ "  
  
"Aww, Danno, I think she likes you," Steve teased.  
  
"She likes me? Of course she likes me. I rescued the damn thing from a murder of crows, Steven." Danny gave him one of those mixed looks--annoyance (at Steve) and fondness (for the owl).  
  
He crossed his arms and smirked. " _Murder_ of crows?"  
  
Danny rolled his eyes as he let the bird--a type of Scoops Owl, Steve believes--perch onto his finger, hooting softly again. "Yes. That's what you call them when they group together. Something you didn't know?"  
  
Steve laughed. Whatever upper hand Danny was trying to get was lessened by the owl. "Yes, of course I knew that, didn't know you did," he teased again, knowing full well it would get Danny ranting again.  
  
And it did. Danny ranted as HPD and Animal Control finished giving their sweep of the warehouse, continued through while they signed off where they had to, and still had enough steam--though Steve's sure of a topic switch--while they were told what would happen to the rest of the animals.  
  
The case wasn't their usual high-explosives, high-adrenaline kind, which Steve was sure Danny was grateful for--since, if Danny can't bitch about how insane a case is, it's about how simple it is. One dead body led to a drug and animal smuggling ring. In the end, there were no extra dead bodies but quite a few battered and bruised ones. It also ended up with a lot of the cages breaking apart and chaos ensuing with various animals (Danny blamed Steve on this of course) and how they came to be acquainted with the owl that was now happily perched on Danny's shoulder.  
  
"Pirate, are you?"  
  
"Shut it, Steve," Danny said with no malice, one finger up to shush him as he turned to the Animal Control officer. "So you're saying they'll all be shipped back to the mainland?"  
  
"Well the common animals, yes," the officer replied. "Unless someone's willing to adopt..."  
  
Danny's eyebrows furrowed, crossing his arms. Steve knew what that look meant, as Danny's current apartment didn't allow pets.  
  
"You do realize you have a thing for strays, right, Danno?" Steve asked. He ignored the other man's stuttering at that and continued, "What do I have to do to adopt the owl?"  
  


* * *

  
  
They were driving back to HQ a while later, papers signed and cage found, while a very happy owl--'Lali'--slept in the back seat, a very quiet Danny next to him.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Steve asked, wondering if he overstepped another line, but Danny shook his head.  
  
"You didn't have to Steven, but, thanks." Danny gave him one of those rare smiles, ones usually reserved for his daughter.  
  
That warmed Steve to no end. It was a while before he spoke up again. "You know, you and Grace can visit Lali any time," Steve said, grinning after Danny nodded, smiling to himself.  
  
Anything to make Danno happy.

 

Meet [Lali](http://w0lle.deviantart.com/art/2012-23-Dreaming-284868690?q=boost%3Apopular%20in%3Aphotography%20max_age%3A744h&qo=8), the Indian Scoops Owl.


End file.
